shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luffy vs. Kidd (Black Leg Sanji)
Fight Prediction Created By Black Leg Sanji Hey guys im gonna do fight predictions for fun. this one is my first one is just something i really wanna see. Tell me a fight you wanna see and who you wanna win. I dont mind. Luffy vs Kidd Location:The New World- a burning island *Luffy:*arms folded as he grins* *Kidd:*grins wide*I've been waiting 2 years for this Strawhat. *Luffy:me too. I gotta warn you though, Im stronger than I was at SA when we met. *Kidd:good....because....*large pieces of metal surround him* SO AM I!!! *Kidd:*glares* *Luffy:*glares* *Kidd:*points one hand at him*Repel *sends a large variety of swords and pipes at him* *Luffy:*runs at him while easilly dodging the bombardment*Gum Gum... *Luffy:*gets in his face and punches*Bullet *Kidd:*blocks with both arms,but is sent flying. He stops himself by moving a metal beam under his feet and rides at him like its a mid-air surfbord* *Luffy:*gets ready* *Kidd:*forms a huge fist out of metal and clothslines at him* *Luffy:*dodges by leaning back and he grabs onto the beam as it keeps going* *Kidd:*smirks and flys the beam up and high, the plummets down* *Luffy:*holds on* *Kidd:*Jumps of at a split second as the beam crashes down* *Kidd:*looks at the cloud of smoke* *Luffy:*throws the beam at him as he is covered by smoke* *Kidd:*moves his head as the beam passes by and destroys 3 buildings behind him* *Luffy:*still covered*Gum Gum Gattling Gun *Kidd:*makes huge metal fists and counters the punches blow for blow* *Kidd:*punching and smilling*is this all you got Strawhat. *Luffy:*punching and grinning*heh, im just warming up. *Both:*stop* *Luffy:*activates gear 2nd* Gear 2nd *Kidd:*thinking*thats the thing he kept using during the war huh? *Luffy:Gum Gum..... *Kidd:*launches a fist*Repel *Luffy:Jet Pistol *Luffy:*punches and destroys the the fist* *Kidd:*points his naked hand at him and makes all the floating metal attack him from all sides* *Luffy:*vanishes and appears behind him*Gum Gum... *Kidd:*lunges his metalized fist back at him* *Luffy:*ducks*Jet Bazooka *Kidd:*is hit in his ribs and is sent flying* *Luffy:*turns off gear 2nd and streatches his hand to grab his foot* *Luffy:*turns and slams him through all the surrounding buildings around him* *Luffy:*lets him go and recoils* *Kidd:*gets up with his googles broken and his head bleeding on the right* *Kidd:*looks mad*Strawhat.....*grins sadisticlly* Fighting you is i gigantic rush I haven't felt in a long time. *Kidd:*jumps in the air and forms giant arms and legs around his own* *Luffy:*excited*SO COOL!!!! *Kidd:*forms armor around the rest of his body and looks down at him*now lets continue.... *Kidd:*punches down hard*Strawhat!!! *Luffy:*looks at the fist come and smiles slightly* *Kidd:*destroys 20 surrounding buildings* *Kidd:*lifts his arm and looks for luffy* *Luffy:*hangs on the arm and swings ontop of it* *Luffy:*runs on the arm and jumps at his torso*Gum Gum.... *Kidd:*quicklly manuvers and bumps his fist together with luffy in the middle* *Luffy:*holds the fists back and claps his feet together*Gum Gum.... *Luffy:*kicks him in the face*Spear *Kidd:*is pushed back* *Luffy:*stretches at one of the arms again and activates gear 2nd* *Kidd:*grabs at him* *Luffy:*vanishes and reappears infront of him*Gum Gum Jet Bazooka *Kidd:*is hit in the chest and his chest armor is broken*what? *Luffy:*thinking*haki is really useful, really gotta thank Rayleigh again. *Kidd:*jumps up and steps down on luffy* *Luffy:*is stepped on hard into the ground* *Kidd:*takes his foot off and brings down both his fists* *Luffy:*looks and glares*basterd *Kidd:*causes another shockwave* *Luffy:*appears behind him*Gum Gum Jet Axe *Kidd:*has one of his metal arms chopped off* *Kidd:*grabs him with the other* *Kidd:*activates cannons in his hand*now your mine! *Luffy:*shocked* *Kidd:*fires rapidlly and throws him down* *Kidd:*looks down at him* *Luffy:*gets up with his cloths singed* *Kidd:*aims his giant fist at him*Repel *Luffy:*deflects the giant fist with one hand* *Luffy:Gum Gum Whip *Kidd:*legs are cut off* *Luffy:*watches him land as his armor streatches around his whole body now* *Kidd:*runs at him and punches* *Luffy:*dodges and kicks at his face* *Kidd:*blocks, but his armor is broken* *Kidd:*punches him in the gut,face twice then kicks him back* *Kidd:*exudes knifes and wolverine stabs at his head with both hands*die!!! *Luffy:*ducks and hits him in the gut*Gum Gum Rifle *Kidd:*coughs blood as his armor is almost halfway destroyed* *Luffy:*kicks him high into the air* *Kidd:*levitates in the air using his power and he aims 2 cannons from his shoulders* *Luffy:*looks up at him* *Kidd:*fires at him 10 times* *Luffy:*stands there and takes it all* *Luffy:*emerges from the smoke dirty, but unphased* *Kidd:*lands*lets end this *Kidd:*levitatess 100 cannons around him* *Luffy:*grins*well at least it was fun fighting you *activates gear 2nd one last time* *Kidd:*fires them all*your damn right!!!! *Luffy:*lunges at the bombardment and destroys it*Gum Gum Jet Gattling Gun *Luffy:*runing at him*and Gum Gum... *Kidd:*punches* *Luffy:*teleports to his right*Jet Cannon *Kidd:*is hit and severlly wounded as he is sent flying through 12 buildings* *Luffy:*back to norma and puts his hat on*well that was fun. *Luffy:*eyes twinkle as he walks away*I wonder if Franky could make the Sunny look as cool as that giant metal man he made. *Kidd:*wakes up 2 hours later by his crew* *Killer:*arm all slashed up*Kidd you alright? *Kidd:*naw Killer, I lost, for the first time the entire 2 years we've been here. *Kidd:i must get stronger, I will get my rematch. END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction